


Running For The Money And The Flesh 金钱与肉欲

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, dubcon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>富有的变态中年人Shaw花钱雇模特Erik和穷学生Charles在他面前性交。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running For The Money And The Flesh 金钱与肉欲

**Author's Note:**

> 一向翻小甜饼的我这次翻了一篇完全不同的文章，希望大家不要讨厌我。一个压抑的故事，但在这深不见底的黑暗中，依然能看到些微的温柔、光明还有爱。

他们在大堂里遇见了对方，Charles本想踩着点到，避免提前碰面。但很显然另一个人也抱着同样的心思。他看见Charles之后短暂停顿了一秒，挑起一侧眉毛。Charles感觉嘴里发苦。就是 **他** 。不可能是别人。  
  
他很俊美，是那种令Charles想要低头直接溜走的那种美。他有一副整洁的、凌厉的下巴，以及挺拔的鼻梁。他的肩膀，还有上身的线条，无可挑剔。Charles感觉在他身边极其自惭形秽。这让他期中考后一团糟的心情变得更加难受了。也许Shaw就是喜欢观看他的——不管这位是他的什么人——跟像Charles这样寒酸的普通人性交吧。诸如此类。  
  
“嘿，”他是在对着Charles说话，但并未走近。他双手插在口袋里，审视着Charles，用那双——什么颜色的呢？要是维持这种距离的话，很难辨别清楚。Charles的心脏开始猛跳起来，指尖嵌进手心准备握成拳。“你没事吧？你看上去不太舒服。”  
“……没事，”Charles咕哝一声，努力不要表现得太惊慌。“我——我想我需要点新鲜空气——”  
“我的名字是Erik。如果你想的话我们可以出去待一会儿。”  
  
  
“我猜，”Charles说着，握着打火机的手微微发抖。“我觉得在哪见过你？是的，什么广告？”  
“牛奶广告，”Erik面无表情地回答。他拿过Charles手中的打火机，耐心地帮他点上烟。“我半裸着拍的。”  
“当然，”Charle回答，颤抖地笑起来，“嗯，我想我记起来了。是在报纸上，是吗？那个——”  
“是视频广告，”Erik说。“电视上放过一阵子。”  
“没错。没错。”  
  
接着是一阵静默。  
“我们该回去了，”Erik说。  
“我们还有四分钟。”  
“他不喜欢人迟到。”  
  
Charles像个溺水的人一般猛吸了一口烟。他甚至没有抽烟的习惯。这是他在跟Erik借烟的时候自己吐露的。Erik之后也许得吻他，然后听天由命。这没什么。Erik并不太在意。Charles很漂亮，独特的那一种：他比Erik矮小，相当纤瘦，大片苍白洁净的肌肤，还有（能看得出来）隐藏在保守衣着之下相当好看的屁股。以及鲜艳的、适合吮吸老二的红唇，吐出疑问“你之前做过这种事？”  
  
Erik发出一道含糊的声音作为回应。然后，因为Charles的双眼那么惊恐、那么明亮，还有随着他短促地呼吸缭绕在他唇边的烟雾，他又补充——“我会温柔点的。”  
Charles脸红了。“我——谢谢你。”（我谢谢你？我——谢谢你？Erik不甚明白。）“但如果他不希望你这么做呢？”  
“那我就会粗暴。”  
  
Charles飞速眨了眨眼，把头一点。随着一声微颤的叹息，他吐出了最后一口烟。“好的。好的。”  
“我们得回去了，”Erik说。  
“是啊。”  
Charles有些踉跄地走回大厅。在明亮的灯光下，Erik能看见在他裸露的胳膊上浮起的鸡皮疙瘩。他忍不住有些同情起来。“喂。”  
“怎么？”  
“比起只是观看我和你做，Shaw为了得到你多开了怎样的价码？”  
Charles转身望着他。Erik看见那唇边浮起惊讶的疑问 ** _你怎么知道_** ，然后不耐烦地摇了摇头。  
  
这孩子——绝不可能超过二十一岁——清了清喉咙，开口回答“五百块。”  
  
Erik愉悦地挑起嘴角。“好买卖。不要答应他，好吗？”  
“好的。”  
 ** _别问理由，_** Erik心想。  
  
Charles没有。  
  
红色的楼层数字闪动着。Shaw住在顶层。Erik皱起眉头，想起还有一件事情没问。“你不是个处男吧，是吗？”  
“当然不是，我都快二十岁了。”  
  
 **快** 二十岁。Erik觉得一阵头痛。“我是说，和男人。”  
  
一段小心翼翼的停顿。“算是吧？我曾经亲过……”  
  
……加剧成偏头痛了。“所以他去找你，告诉你他想要派人去插你屁股，但你却没想到在这之前先试一试，跟一个你信任或者喜欢的人。一个会对你温柔的人。”  
“反正总要发生的，”Charles沉默了一会儿之后回答。“为什么要费事呢，不是吗？”  
随着一声轻柔的铃响，门打开了。  
“说得有理，”Erik说着，踏出了电梯。  
  
电梯直接通向Sebastian Shaw的卧室，因为Sebastian Shaw就是这种人，他的房子就是这种用途。他正斜倚在床边的沙发上，手中执着一杯红酒。床看上去制造得十分完美，床单没有丝毫皱褶——就好象是被欢迎进入了一间酒店。就差枕头上会放着的薄荷巧克力了。  
“啊，Charles，”Shaw立即开口。完全忽略了Erik。他好像习惯了Erik，尽管Charles不明白为什么会如此。“热忱欢迎。我想你最近过得不错？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你看上去瘦了不少。”  
“一点儿。我最近很忙。”  
“期末考怎么样？”  
  
碎片被拼凑到一起。Erik之前猜到Charles没有工作。但他竟是个学生。显然是生活拮据的那种——寒酸的衣服，尽管整洁而利落但有些陈旧了。而Shaw **出手阔绰** 。非常吸引人的价格。Erik感觉到胃酸倒流一般，苦涩的滋味充斥了喉咙。  
  
“非常好，”Charles的声音里没有骄傲的意味。他听上去只是很累。“谢谢你的资助。”  
“这位Charles小朋友还有个妹妹要养，”Shaw对Erik说。“一个累赘，有时候。家人就是累赘。”  
“是啊。有时候。”  
Shaw朝他投来凌厉的一眼。“正是。现在——你会因为他来找我寻求帮助而责怪他吗，Erik。你会说，这是我的错，只因为我帮了他一点小忙吗？不，别用那种点头来应付我，孩子，问问你自己。”  
  
Erik转身面向Charles，后者与其说是惊恐还不如说是有点被激怒了。“我之前也来找过他，这是当然。而且我很感激他慷慨的资助。”  
  
实际上那笔钱并不算是个大数目，但Erik那时的情况相当捉襟见肘。他记得贫穷的滋味。绝望。仓促地向第一个对你有兴趣、赞赏你的人投怀送抱。“我什么也没说过。”  
  
“非常好。”Shaw给了他们两人一个慈爱的微笑。“现在，我没说错的话——我包了你们两个人直到午夜，对吗？”  
Erik迅速点头；Charles则低声表示肯定。  
“非常好。”Shaw十指交叉。“我们有整晚上的时间……”  
  
Charles的呼吸变得急促了一点。Erik希望他不要再露出那种惊恐的表情。不然的话，Shaw不用要求Erik让Charles挣扎、哭泣；因为Erik知道他不得不主动去做。“我应该——呃，脱掉衣服吗。”  
Charles的声音几乎算是平稳的。  
  
“不，”Shaw说。“不，我觉得不要。Erik会把你绑起来，再打你一会儿。Charles可以射一次，Erik不许射。Erik可以自由发挥——他 **很聪明** ，我亲爱的Charles，尽管他看上去像个没脑子的人体模特儿。”  
“他不是——”Charles刚要开口，但Erik把一只手按在他的肩膀上引起他的注意。当Charles转过脸来，正要蹙起眉头的时候，Erik打了他一巴掌。  
  
Charles踉跄着后退，而Shaw赞赏的笑声沉入了一室的静默之中。  
  
“哦，”Charles开口，下一秒Erik就把他按在最近的那面墙上，抵着Charles的腹部，用手卡着他的脖子把他钳制住。Charles看上去无比地惊讶。“我——”  
Erik用力吻上他，用足以留下淤青的力度，紧抓着他纤细的脖子，瘦弱的胳膊。一条腿挤在Charles的腹股沟处——（那里并没有勃起）感觉到他不由自主地挣扎起来，还有噢。感觉真棒。真的很棒，当他放开Charles的双唇，他看见那里肿起的样子。他看见Charles张大了嘴，渴望被放开，看见他因为记起自己早已同意而再次闭上了嘴。看见他的睫毛扑扇着低了下去。  
  
“看着我，”Erik淡淡得开口，再次打了他一巴掌。那声音令人满意——Erik从眼角的余光看见Sebastian Shaw开始摸自己，把酒放到了一边。他脸上还会露出那种该被诅咒的傲慢笑容。“睁开眼睛，该死的——”  
  
Charles睁开了溢满泪水的双眼。  
  
“Good，”Erik说着，亦或者他说的是 _gut_ ，然后低下手去摸索Charles的老二。  
“用鞭子，”Shaw平静地命令。“我给了他足够多的钱，他不应该反抗。”  
  
他看见Charles脸上流露出不赞同的神色，立刻靠近他低语 ** _闭嘴，你已经没法脱身了_** ——随后满意地看到Charles苍白了脸色。欠Sebastian Shaw一笔帐的话可比几小时的性服务要来得更为可怕。Erik ** _早就知道_** 。“到床上去？”  
“当然。为什么不呢。”  
  
于是他拽着Charles的胳膊把他拖到床边。Charles没怎么反抗就倒在床上，但还是试图背部朝下，眼睛湿润。Erik摇了摇头。“趴下。”  
  
过了几秒钟。Charles挣扎着起身，弯起了身体。他穿着的夹克滑到了背上——哦 **是的** 。他 **的确** 有个漂亮的屁股。当Erik毫不手软地一把扯下他的裤子、把他的臀瓣亮出来展览的时候，他惊呼出声。Erik清楚地听见Shaw吸了口气。  
  
“如果你乱动我会更用力，”Erik淡然陈述，伸手接过Shaw递来的皮鞭。这是之前用在他身上的皮鞭，Erik心想，但并不太确定。反正，都是一样的，如果你不是那个使鞭子的人。他挥动了一下，听见它破空的声响。Charles瑟缩了一下，他臀部的肌肉收紧了。  
  
 _我快二十岁了_ ，Charles是这么说的。 _那么，这就没关系了_ 。Erik自觉冷幽默地在心底暗笑，用力挥出一鞭——相当用力，在Charles的肌肤上留下了一道细长的、深红色印记。他显然有着秀色可餐的皮肤。Shaw会 **爱死** 他。并没有出血，但之后会结痂的。他会有一段时间坐得很艰难。  
  
Charles忍耐着，直到第四下，他把头埋进了自己的臂弯。也许是在咬着手臂。他的身体颤抖着。而Erik不断落下一鞭又一鞭，调节着位置和力度，并且在Charles移开的时候将他的裤子扯得更低。  
  
Erik很擅长这个。形成一个节奏——打破它。在同一个点动作慢些，然后加速。改变鞭打的位置。平行的，交叉的鞭痕。再回到同一点，看着他缩成一团。但最重要的事情是第一件——让他以为他已经掌握了节奏……随后破坏它……当然还有：暂停。停下，然后再一次开始。  
  
“能不能停下，”在Erik某个深思熟虑的暂停节点，Charles喘息出声。“能不能——停下。”  
  
他的声音太过低沉，Erik难以辨别他哭了没有。  
他看向Sebastian，男人和善地开口，“让我看看你的脸，美人。”  
  
Erik同样也转头看他。映入眼帘的是伤痕累累的肌肤，还有他颤抖的嘴唇。他伸出手去，用掌心摩挲着Charles备受折磨的肌肤，并未征求Sebastian的同意。他的阴茎痉挛了一下——Sebastian也是一样，Erik能看得到——当Charles发出一阵低低的，啜泣似的呻吟。  
  
“再做一次，”Sebastian开口，声音沙哑。Erik照做了，看到Charles忍不住啜泣起来、把脸埋进床垫的样子，他的老二忍不住抽搐了一下。“真可爱。真可爱。你可以不用打他了，我想。Charles，现在你该说……？”  
  
 ** _这种_** 游戏。但Charles立即用沙哑的声音挤出一句 ** _谢谢你_** ，让Erik十分惊讶。多么不寻常。他还以为Charles被疼痛搞垮了，不会想起正确的回答。  
  
“他硬了吗，Erik？”  
Erik检查一番，感觉到Charles细微地瑟缩了一下。他没有。  
“那就舔他。看看他是否喜欢这个。”  
Charles说“什么？……”用含糊而困惑的声音。Erik低下头，沿着Charles的左侧大腿根舔了一道湿润的、缓慢的线条，滑过他的臀部。Charles喘着气，发出一声表示疼痛的细小呜咽，一下子击中了Erik的阴茎，但他立即意识到那声音里暗藏着充满惊讶意味的愉悦。通常他只能听到惊讶而已。“会让你不再疼，”他保证。  
  
并没有回答。  
  
Sebastian站了起来。Erik没有在意他，开始用舌头描摹着Charles的肌肤，品尝那伤痕累累的、肿胀的肉体。有的地方有一点儿血珠，奇怪的是，当他舔到那些地方的时候，Charles似乎反应最为强烈——或者并没那么奇怪。Sebastian总是很会寻找这种尤物……是的。Charles现在硬了起来，只有一点儿，但最有暗示意味的时刻是那些他向后迎向Erik舌头的时候，虽然只是一点儿——  
  
传来一阵响声。Erik短暂地瞥了一眼，看到Sebastian站在他的古董留声机旁边（拍卖得来的，至少花了一千多美元——）。Edith Piaf用法语悠悠地唱起歌来。  
  
Erik听见Charles发出一声难以置信的嗤之以鼻，随即拍了他一下提醒这孩子现在的状况。他又发出了那种令人满足的呜咽。气喘吁吁、束手无策，正是Sebastian喜欢的样子。Sebastian该有多么不爽啊，等到他发现Charles尽管深陷困境，但仍然不足以——或者只是处于自尊——不愿意接受Sebastian的加价。他本该一开始就出这个价的。他总是如此。  
  
 ** _成为我的。_**  
  
伴随着古典的法语歌曲，红色的丝绸床单，以及所有的一切。  
  
Shaw回到了沙发上。他的裤子，整齐地折好，拉到了膝盖。他的另一只手仍然握着酒杯。简直不可思议，又太不公平，他不着衣裤的样子几乎和穿着整齐之时一样从容。脸上带着愉快的、对一切都毫不在乎的表情——他知道最后主导的人会是谁，那才是值得关心的事。他坐好之后，在内裤之下套弄着自己，发出些微叹息。“Charles宝贝，脱光衣服转过身来。躺下。”  
  
正如Erik预料的那样，Charles并没有立刻移动。但他还是服从了，跪起身子，不自在地脱下了牛仔裤，还有内裤。他的双手在衬衫的纽扣上颤抖起来。Erik看见Shaw收紧了下巴，于是从身后帮他解开了衣服。Charles的皮肤很烫，因为汗湿而有些黏，而且在Erik的老二隔着裤子蹭到他屁股的时候他忍不住退缩了一点。Erik开始温柔地亲吻Charles的颈侧，感觉到他先是抗拒，然后静止不动，最终转过头放任他更深入地接触。  
  
为了表演还是为了快感？Erik不知道，但明白不要去分辨，通常会比较容易一些。Charles柔软而温热的肌肤在他的唇齿之下，当他用力咬下去的时候他能感觉到那富有弹性的肌腱——不像表层的皮肤那么软糯。他故意不顾一切，舔舐着口中美妙的肉体，当他靠得足够近的时候，他将舌尖探进了Charles的双唇，闻到他发间和嘴里淡淡的烟味。  
  
当他解开了最后一颗扣子——并且用指节轻轻刷过Charles的小腹，发现他并非完全没被这种前戏挑起欲望——他用力把Charles推倒，令他惊叫一声。“躺下，”Erik提醒他。  
“求你，”Charles开口，双眼美丽地充满泪水（再一次——从Erik鞭打他的时候，它们就一直泛着红色，还没过去两分钟）。然后，想起了该向谁恳求，他转脸看向Shaw。“求求你。我……真的很疼。”  
“哼，”Shaw没有任何宽容意味地嗤了一声。“我可不这么想，Charles。你并没有流血，不是吗？现在转过身来。要不Erik又要打你了。”  
  
Charles眨眼看着Erik。Erik朝他投去冷酷的一眼。他知道自己这种表情的样子。Charles的表情扭曲了一下，直起身子翻转过来，当后背抵上床罩的时候痛得深吸一口气。他的阴茎有些勃起，Erik迅速地审视了一番：完好无缺，稍稍有些向左弯，前端尚未渗出前液。不坏。他好奇Shaw雇佣Charles之前是否要求检查过。是的。他肯定有。但Charles——他是否同意了呢？  
  
“Erik用手指干你的时候，你要摸你自己，”Shaw说。  
“我不认为我可以——完全勃起，”Charles开口，Erik没有错过他身体紧张地弯曲的样子，看着他努力将重心压在肩膀和双脚。身体使劲向上。他真的很美丽。Shaw眼光很好。Erik渴望握住这男孩的老二，让他的身体更加拱起——他还想要用嘴含住Charles的阴茎，让他惊讶地呻吟，忘记此前的疼痛。  
  
但Shaw并未同意他这么做。  
  
于是Erik安静地开口，“只管摸就是了，”手伸进口袋寻找润滑剂。左边——还是右边？右边口袋。和钥匙在一起。他挤了一点到手上，匀了匀，开始涂在Charles的阴茎上——Erik并不是圣人。Charles喘息起来，他的勃起在Erik的掌心抽动。  
  
“我没准你碰他。”  
“我很抱歉，先生。”  
“真诱人，不是吗。”Shaw说着，Erik知道自己得到了赦免。Shaw的声音里有种懒懒的妒意，看着Charles抓紧了被单，眼角缓缓流出泪水。  
  
——五百美元。Charles告诉过他，再多加五百美元，就会是Shaw，而不是Erik。Shaw会开出怎样的价格呢，要是他预料到这孩子会是这个样子，纤瘦的学生，睁着又大又惊恐的双眼，手微微颤抖着？七百块？还是八百块？  
  
  
  
“是的，”Erik的声音几乎连自己都认不出来，把其余的润滑剂都挤到了手上。他用一根手指沾满，当Charles小心翼翼地抚摸自己，脸从Shaw的方向转开，脆弱的颧骨深深埋进枕头的时候，Erik推进了那紧窄的皱褶。Charles毫无准备，来不及收紧或是抗拒，于是进入变得十分容易。  
  
Charles并未发出声响，尽管Erik真切地感受到流遍他全身的惊慌痉挛。Shaw发出不悦的声音。“脸朝着我，Charles。”  
  
这孩子扭过了头——多么美妙的景象。他甚至咬着自己的下唇，不是那种做作的害羞而是那种用力的、“疼痛能让我清醒”的方式，Shaw更加喜爱的那种。而且还有羞耻之意。他有张表情丰富的脸蛋。Erik意识到自己盯着看了太久，不得不提醒自己曲起手指，摩擦着他的内壁。Charles的体内湿滑而滚烫，Erik心想着——第一次。我是他的第一个。他会记住我，不是吗？  
  
Erik从没操过像Charles这样身体如此顽固的人。他的肌肉夹得如此之紧，包裹着Erik的两根手指，几乎很难开拓。Charles实实在在地摆动了一下身体，脑袋从Shaw所在的方向转了回来——他一直紧闭着眼睛，出于自卫的意识，Erik心想。“转回去，”他说着，使劲深入了一下作为惩戒。  
  
他没怎么预料到Charles发出了痛苦的 **啊** ，整个身体都僵硬了起来，以一种Erik不禁幻想这种感觉要是包住自己老二的话该有多爽的方式。前列腺。那么，他对此很敏感。很多人不会这样。他 **的确** 很完美。Erik瞥了一眼Shaw的反应——男人的短裤扯到了膝盖，他正套弄着自己完全勃起的性器，眼睛眯成一条线，鼻翼掀动着。Erik对上了Shaw的视线，开始再次用手指抽插，就是那样，感受着Charles收紧——放松——收紧——再放松——  
  
“想想我操你的感觉会有多棒，”Erik开口，声音沙哑几乎不像是自己的。“我射在你里面的时候，你会有多湿，我每次都戳在那个点上——你喜欢这样，不是吗？说你想要我射在你里面。”  
  
当他回手换成三根手指的时候，Charles屈起了膝盖，为Erik张开了双腿，一点一点地暴露出他受尽摧残的臀部肌肤。他的全身看上去柔韧而秀色可餐。“我想要你射在我里面，”他顺从地低语。他仔细而慵懒地套弄着自己，因为他并非主动想要展示出来而显得更加迷人——他已经沉醉其中，两颊酡红，双眸大睁。  
  
“ **操他** ，”Shaw低吼起来，Erik把自己抵在Charles两瓣通红的臀肉当中，而后者挤出了一声绝望而痛苦的尖叫，疯狂地抓紧了他的手臂。“用力操他，Erik，又狠又快，随你怎么干，把这个小婊子操哭——”  
  
Erik以最容易的方式，将自己的下身往前一挺。随着他一点点进入，Charles发出一道又长又破碎的嗓音，像是直接从喉咙里挤出来的。他一下子插到底，感受到Charles的双腿瘫软、肌肉也放松了一些。操。 ** _操_** 。又狠又快——这是如此容易——  
  
Charles的身体不由自主地弯了起来以减轻痛感，Erik看到Charles的勃起消退了下去，想起了Shaw说过，Erik不允许射精。他早已知道Shaw是那种绝不会忘记自己每一句话的人。所以他只是将身体前倾，在几次又猛又深的插入之后，找到了能让Charles双腿大张、嘴唇因为难以置信的愉悦而分开的那一点——  
  
“美极了，”他听见一个粗哑的声音说。Erik觉得可能是自己。他伸出手去按照Charles之前动作的方式，套弄着他的性器，掌心的薄茧轻抚着敏感的底部。Charles不断呻吟，盖过了留声机里淌出的法语歌曲——声音越过了歌咏的丘陵，偶尔组合成断续的话语——求你，是的，不要，还有一次，美妙绝伦的： **再用力** 。  
  
当Charles射的时候，Erik不得不拔出来——他全身绷得太紧，让Erik本就不情不愿的退出变得越发艰难。Erik停住不动，眼前一阵眩晕，强忍着才没射出来。Charles的嘴唇形成一个大大的O，撸动着自己，精液喷到了他的胸膛和小腹上。他全程都在发出呻吟一般的轻叹声，Erik不得不咬紧牙关，分散注意力——自己裸露、潮湿的老二周围那寒冷的空气，法语歌曲，Shaw兴奋地自慰的声音。  
  
“Erik，小可爱，”Charles差不多完事之后，上身沾满精液地躺倒在那里，而Shaw开口。“过来让我射在你的嘴里。”  
  
Charles摇了摇头，用一只颤抖的手抚过他的脸颊。“我以为——”他用那种迷茫的、被操得神志不清的沙哑声线说道。但Erik和他的交易并非相同。尽管双腿之间依然疼痛地绷紧着，他还是从床上起身，跪在了沙发前。口中Shaw的性器还是那种熟悉的沉重。  
  
“一直看着他，Charles，”Shaw说——不，Shaw咕哝着。他一定对自己该死地满意。“真漂亮，不是吗？你真幸运，能够看他，还能 **得到钱** 。”  
  
Erik没有理会他，如同以往。但这次他想象着Charles——赤裸着，餍足的，小心谨慎的——看着他自己的脑袋上下移动，捏着Shaw的睾丸以及握着他的阴茎。想着Charles，他修长的双腿，还有扑扇的蓝眼睛。Shaw捅进他的嘴里，让他差点噎住——但只有一点儿，并且Erik很庆幸地感觉到Shaw就快要到了。他自己的阴茎并没有消退——他从某种层面上也并非完全没有快感，再说快到结尾的时候，所有人的身体尝起来并没有太多不同。  
  
尽管如此，他一向觉得Shaw的精液非同寻常地苦涩。  
  
但Shaw突然拔了出来，将前端对准了Erik的嘴唇，将液体洒在了他的下巴和脸颊上——Erik闭上双眼，感觉自己被性欲、失望和羞辱撕扯开来。Shaw射完以后把他推开，Erik站了起来，用鼻子呼吸。他能感觉到自己身上沾满Shaw的味道，粘稠而极其苦涩。  
  
“我现在可以射了吗？”  
Shaw看了一眼他的老二，紧绷难耐的老二，还闪着润滑剂的亮光。他的嘴唇扯出一道微笑。“我觉得还是不要。不。完全不用。用冷水浇自己，然后回来。”  
  
Erik仿佛能听见自己抿紧嘴巴的声音。“是的。”  
“没必要忍住声音，”Shaw甜甜地建议。  
“呃，”Charles嗫嚅了一声。Erik听见了——但谢天谢地——他没有再多说什么。  
  
要多冷？Erik犹豫，想着要不要偷偷换成温水。但话说回来，他没有 **必要** 高潮。他不愿意经过这么一番之后功亏一篑，破坏交易。于是他勉强地选了冰水，倒满一整杯，闭上双眼之后直接浇进了自己的裤子。  
  
他的喘息声连自己都觉得惊讶。他听见Shaw大笑。“路过留声机的时候把音乐关掉，Erik。我讨厌这首歌。”  
  
完全擦干净自己，拭去那些润滑剂还有别的一切之后，他来到留声机旁边，怀着隐秘的满足关掉了它——上帝啊，Piaf的法语歌——然后回到了原处。Charles已经坐了起来，身躯尴尬地扭曲着，为了遮挡自己的性器以及防止自己疼痛的臀部压到床单。几乎是可笑的，但Erik笑不出来。  
  
“坐到我身边，”Shaw下令，而他的意思是 **跪在我旁边** 。“而Charles可以再爽一次了。”  
Charles看上去完全震惊了。“我刚刚……”  
“我们还剩好几小时，不是吗？”Shaw说着，而Erik看了一眼钟，发现他们的确时间充裕。他的心沉了下去。“即便我大概是不能再来一轮了，但你很年轻——二十一岁，不是吗？（不，十九岁，Erik心想。）是的，很年轻。而Erik也必须享受这个，尽管我今晚不许他射出来。“  
  
所以这就是他既定的命运。Erik嘲讽地挑起嘴角，又立即平复了自己。并不坏，事实上——一点也不坏。他想他可以回家之后再来一发。  
  
这物超所值，看着Charles一边握住他那依然过于敏感的阴茎而皱起了眉头。Charles的身体依然因为余汗而湿滑，精液黏在他胸口稀薄的汗毛上面——小腹上一道痕迹告诉Erik他曾试图抹掉它，但随后意识到这该有多么挫败而放弃了。Erik觉得……哦上帝，他真希望这孩子能快点完事（尽管几乎不可能）。他的整个身体都因为渴望释放而疼痛，尽管刚被冰水浇过的老二并无兴奋之意。  
  
Charles花了漫长的时间才再次勃起，不过总算是做到了。他仿佛是受到酷刑一般，抚摸着自己，将唾沫吐在自己的手心，弄湿自己（他没什么自觉地这么做了，就好像他不知道自己是什么样子，不知道Shaw眼里的自己——Erik眼里的自己是怎样的光景）。当他终于高潮的时候，他眨眼挤去眼眶里的泪水，发出一声高亢的、嘶哑的呻吟，让Erik失落得疼痛起来。  
  
Shaw，在那一刻，看了一眼Erik的下身，露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
  
这一夜就是这么结束了，Erik充满了未纾解的欲望，而Charles被操过、一边发出呜咽声一边套起裤子，Shaw则喝完了那杯酒，开始签支票。“如果你让我现在碰你，我就多加两百，”他对Charles说，而后者犹豫了。他看上去精疲力竭，衬衫穿了一半，牛仔裤还卡在大腿中部。他还没能完全拉好裤子。“只是你的屁股，让我捏几下。”  
  
“两百块，”Charles重复着。他看上去很难把句子组织起来。  
“这几乎是我操你价格的一半了，”Shaw提醒他。  
“是啊……是啊。”Charles说着，摇了摇头。“我——不。 **不。不** 。”  
“穿衣服吧，”Shaw说着，意识自己碰到了钉子。“出去吧，你们俩。下周拍摄的时候再见，Erik。”  
“先生，”Erik开口，声音里没有一丝怨忿。Shaw的视线下移到他的裤子，变得愉悦了起来。  
  
Charles一边系皮带一边倒抽冷气，牛仔布隔着内裤摩擦着他肿起的皮肤。他一瘸一拐地走进电梯，面部小心翼翼地保持没有表情。Erik跟随其后，因为不同的原因而用着相同别扭的步伐。当门关上的时候他并没有转身——他已经看够了Shaw自鸣得意的笑容，他不希望这成为他今晚最后的记忆。  
  
“我，”当楼层数字开始降低，Charles开口。他的面颊依然残留斑驳的泪痕，但声音没有丝毫颤抖。“我——那样做正确吗？拒绝他的两百块？”  
他听上去真的十分困惑。  
  
“看情况，”Erik回答。大楼的门卫将会看到他带着勃起而走出去。之前发生过什么想到明显。啊，但他早就该习惯了……“取决于你有多绝望。”  
  
“好吧，”Charles说着。然后猝然开口：“我——你，呃，并没有。完成。”  
“真聪明，竟然注意到了。”Erik的语气比他预想的要尖锐得多。他本想用平静而无聊的语调回答他。  
“你想要我帮你……呃。”  
  
Erik转过脸，深深看了Charles一眼，后者正绞弄着自己的手指。“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”  
  
“只要说要或不要就好了。”  
现在他既没有心情也没有耐性去酒吧一夜情。再说比起回家自己解决，Charles是个优越太多的选项。尽管如此，他还是犹豫了。“为什么？”  
“我也不知道，”Charles好像有点被激怒了。“我——我只是觉得用冷水解决不算很友好。就这样。”  
  
 _不算很友好？_  
  
门打开了。Charles跛着走出，盯着地板。Erik冷静地朝当值的门卫点头，跟在Charles的身后走出了大堂。冬季寒冷的空气猛地集中了他俩，Charles一下子打了个寒战。  
  
“好的，”Erik开口，因为他从来就不是个善人。“你要——”  
“我不知道该怎么做，”Charles急急忙忙地说。“我应该——帮你弄——但我从来没做过，我是说，从前面——我觉得我可能不会做得很好——”  
  
Erik从一开始就被Charles的唇吸引住了，他一直纠结该不该问。但管它呢，是Charles在主动。“我家就在旁边，”他说，“而我很希望你能吸我。”  
  
Charles的肩膀僵住了。“说老实话，我现在一点也不想进任何人的家里。我们能不能——呃——”  
  
此时附近没有人，这是真的。Erik往四周看了一眼，但他早已熟悉了周围的环境，已经心里有数该去往那里。“这边走，”他说着，带领Charles走进了一条位于Shaw的房子与旁边的社区相邻的小巷。这里相当干净，也没有人住。当他到达的时候他已经开始解开自己的裤子，而Charles站在那里，脸上带着怪异的表情——或许他不应该要求他口交，Erik心想。毕竟，Charles从来没做过这档事，而且和Erik素不相识——但从前又有谁这么关心过Erik呢？  
  
他的疑虑和担忧都飘散了，当Charles跪下身子，往前贴近，伸出舌尖舔舐着Erik阴茎的顶端。Erik吸了口气，制止自己插进（粗暴地）那张嘴——上帝啊，他真的忍了那么久吗。“你最好快点，”他用冷淡地声音提醒。Charles并没有挑逗，直接倾身向前将他含入了自己的口中——噎住了一次。他抬起手，柔软苍白的手掌，没有老茧，开始抚摸着他的根部。他 **的确** 在Erik为Shaw解决的时候一直在认真看着。  
  
Erik几乎没多久就射了。有好几次，他差一点就要抓住Charles的头发，用力操进他的嘴巴，但某种东西一直制止了它——某种既令人恼怒，又使人脆弱，他难以命名的情感。于是他只是站在那里，按住Charles的肩头，让那柔软好奇的唇舌给他带来没有任何痛苦的高潮。Erik及时拔了出来，射在他的手上，一边撸动着自己一边将剩余的精液射在自己的掌心。Charles看上去像是梦幻般地被迷住了，就好像磕了药。  
  
“你还好吗？”完事之后，Erik问道，向后倚在砖石墙上。他把自己整理好，用Charles安静地递出的纸巾擦干了双手。“还有，谢了。”  
  
“没事的，”Charles低声说，眼中同时流露着激动与茫然。Erik好奇他到底想说什么。“我没事”？“没事的，不用谢”？还是“没事的，都结束了”？  
  
Erik重新把手插回口袋里，好奇自己还应该说写什么。通常情况下他早就走了，没必要为任何事而尴尬。但那种奇怪的、从未有过的失落感很令人烦躁。“Shaw喜欢你，”他开口，试图把他拉回现实。“我能看出来，知道吗？他会再去找你。他会一直开口要求你。他会提高价码。他甚至可能会羞辱你。但一定拒绝他，好吗？不值得那么做。我曾见过……只要拒绝他就好了。”  
  
  
Charles点点头，他的嘴唇动了动——不能算是个微笑。但他的唇形的确改变了，让他的整个面部都变得截然不同。“行。好的。”  
  
Erik深吸一口气，尽管他根本不知道接下来该说什么，但Charles伸出一只手摸上他的脸颊——并没有靠近，只是轻触着他的脸。不知为何Erik觉得自己就像玻璃一般，被他看了个透彻。Charles的触摸是不协调的，以纷乱的节奏来回轻抚了好几次，其中有一次就好像差一点要和Erik达到共鸣，让他全身粉碎。“有机会再见，Erik。”  
  
  
 **不，** Erik默念，看着Charles垂下手，转过身，一瘸一拐地离去。不，我想你不会再回来。  
  
  



End file.
